


close your eyes (we don't need attention)

by HeavensInYourEyes



Series: Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Feelings, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensInYourEyes/pseuds/HeavensInYourEyes
Summary: When Billy Hargrove had told him to meet up after school in the football field he didn’t know what to expect. Smoking a blunt with him was definitely not at the top of the scenarios playing in his head.Or the one where the boys get high and have some fun ;)





	close your eyes (we don't need attention)

**Author's Note:**

> wooo this is very self indulgent (all of the works in this series are lol) please forgive my lack of knowledge regarding drugs since i have zero experience with them.  
> As always feel free to comment with advice/constructive criticism and if you notice any mistakes!  
> enjoy!!

When Billy Hargrove had told him to meet up after school in the football field he didn’t know what to expect. 

Steve was kind of scared, but thinking about it, it wasn’t actually an odd thing. The two of them were on good terms, after Billy apologized for the shit show at the Byers’ they’ve been good, also his jerkiness went down a notch, especially during practice. Also, when he had approached him that morning, before school, he didn’t seem pissed, but Steve had learned that that boy was really unpredictable, so he couldn’t help the anxiety forming in his lower belly. 

Smoking a blunt with him was definitely not at the top of the scenarios playing in his head. But there they were, sitting behind the bleachers, Billy was rolling up a joint and Steve really didn’t understand, he was staring at him, puzzled look on his face, until Billy huffed and glanced sideways at him, “what is going on inside that head of yours, pretty boy?” 

Steve couldn’t help but notice that Billy kept referring to him by that nickname, and he had actually grown fond of it, he couldn’t deny that it made him feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he heard it coming out of Billy’s mouth. “Hello, earth to Harrington, you there?” Billy sounded amused, the joint already rolled and ready to be lit. “Uh, yeah, sorry. I’m just confused, you know?” Billy grinned, “no, I don’t know, otherwise I wouldn’t have asked” Steve rolled his eyes, “Smartass. I mean, why did you ask me to come?” Billy shrugged, “I thought it was clear Harrington, don’t you want to get faded?” he said, lighting the joint and taking a deep drag, his mouth releasing milky smoke. Steve swallowed loudly. Eyes glued on the other boy’s mouth.

When Billy offered the cigarette, he took a drag as well, without hesitation. It had been a while since he just chilled with someone like that, before all the upside down mess started. “Yeah, I get it, but why ask me?” he repeated, pointing at himself while passing the joint back, their fingers brushing when Billy grabbed it, he shrugged again, “I don’t know, you were the first one to come to my mind” he admitted, taking another drag, longer this time, his head slightly tilted back, closing his eyes and letting himself feel the substance sink into his body.

It was a wonderful sight, the way he blinked slowly, his long eyelashes covering his blue eyes, which were stating to acquire the red tinge caused by the drug, his cheekbones sharp yet delicate, his plump lips. Steve was mesmerized, he felt like he could be drooling, he wiped his mouth just in case. 

“Why not Tommy?” Steve asked cautiously, Billy pulled a face, his expression between hilarity and disgust, and offered him the blunt, “God, no. I can’t stand him, he’s so annoying, he never shuts up.” Steve took another hit, and started to feel the buzz, he chuckled “Yeah, you tell me. I’m glad he’s not following me around like a puppy anymore.” His mind went back to the time he used to call Tommy a friend, it felt like ages ago. He took another drag before passing it back. He definitely was starting to feel high.

“Well, you ain’t bad to hang out with, Harrington” Billy offered, taking another hit of the blunt, exhaling milky smoke on his face. “at least when you're not moping after the princess” he added nudging him in the shoulder, his eyes were staring intensely at him waiting for a reply. “I'm over it. She's happy with Johnathan and I'm happy for her.” He said, breaking eye contact to fix his hair, it had gotten so long lately, and he didn’t feel like cutting it. Billy chuckled, “yeah, keep telling yourself that” he paused to take a drag of the cigarette, “it may just become true.” he then added. Steve didn’t have a comeback, It wasn't a lie, but the way she broke up with him at the Halloween party still hurt, “nevertheless, you’re way better off without her, trust me.” Billy added as he passed him the cigarette, smiling while doing so, Steve fumbled with his fingers and almost dropped the joint, but Billy didn’t comment on that. “what’s up with this talk? Since when Billy Hargrove gives relationship advice?” as Steve took another drag he realized how much he had missed weed: its flavour, the smoke forming into his mouth. “Just saying my two cents, wouldn’t want pretty boy to get his heart broken all over again.” Steve then noticed how close they were sitting, their thighs flush together “How considerate.” “Yes, you could call me that” Billy’s tone was light, he seemed carefree, Steve had never seen him like that.

They sat in silence for a while, cold grass underneath them, Steve couldn’t help but stare at Billy’s hair, “I like it” he blurted out, unable to stop the words, “what?” Billy asked confused, Steve gestured to his head, “Your hair. I like it. It might just look messy, but I bet you take your sweet time to style it” Billy smiled, and wow. That was not his usual teasing smile, no, but a wonderful, almost shy, smile. “Thanks pretty boy, your hair is good too.” His voice was deep, “not as good as mine but I’ve seen worse” he added, tauntingly, making Steve giggle. Yeah, the Mary Jane had definitely kicked in. 

He playfully punched him in the shoulder, the other boy winced at the contact “shit! Sorry man, I didn’t mean for it to actually hurt” he choked out, guilt and fear pervading him. Billy exhaled, “Chill, it didn’t hurt, I already had a bruise and you touched it” he offered him a sad smile, guilt leaving his body and curiosity replacing it.   
“Oh, how did you get it?” Billy sighed, and passed a hand over his face, “my dick of a father” he told him quietly, “I’m sorry man” Steve put a hand on his knee and squeezed it, showing empathy, Billy looked at it, Steve removed it hesitantly, afraid to have crossed a boundary. “Yeah whatever, you wanna light another one?” he changed the topic but Steve didn’t point that out, he nodded and accepted the newly lit blunt.   
They continued passing the joint for quite some time, white smoke pervaded the air around them, that and the typical scent of marijuana. Steve’s mouth felt dry and he noticed that Billy kept licking his lips. Suddenly Steve got a very dumb idea, or maybe very smart. He was high and he didn’t care about consequences so he took a chance. 

“You ever try shotgunning?” he asked as casually as he could manage, not wanting to seem too eager and desperate, “Yeah, have you?” he answered promptly, amusement in his voice, “No, never” he admitted, hoping that Billy would catch his drift, and as if he could read his mind a grin slowly appeared on his face, “you wanna try it?” he offered, Steve nodded vigorously, and chuckled to himself. Billy chuckled as well, “Okay. Come closer” Billy instructed, moving slightly so that their faces were so close that Steve could feel Billy’s exhale.   
Billy smelled particularly good, like cologne and smoke, his body radiated heat, that had to be the reason why he never buttoned up his shirts. Steve found himself thinking about Nancy, he also thought she smelled good, but she smelled like flowers and candy, which are usually things that he likes, he didn’t think he would like the way Billy smells, but he does. “I like the way you smell” he whispered to the boy that was mere inches away, Steve felt like his heart could beat out of his chest. Billy smiled, not only with his mouth, his eyes lit up too, “all these compliments are gon’ make me blush Harrington, is that what you’re trying to do? Get me all hot and bothered?” Steve didn’t reply, he bit his lip, his eyes fixed on Billy’s mouth, he was staring at him intensely, “you ready pretty boy?” he asked voice low as a whisper, gaze darting between his eyes and his mouth, “yeah” Steve replied breathlessly. 

Billy took a deep drag and brought his lips mere inches away from his, the smoke pouring out of his mouth and allowing Steve to inhale it. They released the smoke in each other faces, “good?” Billy asked, licking his lips with his tongue out of his mouth, “yeah” Steve admitted biting his bottom lip. They still were so close, without thinking twice Steve went in for a kiss. Billy kissed him right back, hard and fast, taking control of the kiss, demanding, Steve parted his lips to allow his tongue to roam inside and then Billy was licking his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth, biting it, whines were escaping Steve’s mouth, the feeling overwhelming. Steve’s hands were cupping his face, Billy’s were on his hips, pulling him closer, practically sitting him on his lap.   
“I’ve been wanting this for so long, pretty boy” Billy told him while catching breath, “really?” Steve wondered out loud, head tilting to the side and eyebrows knitting together, “yes, you idiot” Billy laughed and rolled his eyes before pulling him in for another kiss.  
They were kissing open mouthed, sloppily, breathing into each other’s mouths, Steve now was straddling Billy, knees at the sides of his hips. Hands exploring each other’s bodies, Steve tentatively pulled Billy’s shirt up, “take it off” his voice didn’t sound like his, lust pervading him.   
Billy did as told, Steve pulled away to admire the view, but he soon noticed quite some bruises on his otherwise perfect torso, “fuck man, I’m-“ he was cut off by Billy’s mouth on his, “don’t” he told him, so Steve dropped it. He let the other boy take his shirt off, moving a little to take it off he felt Billy’s erection poke through his jeans, so Steve tentatively rolled his hips, the friction making him see stars, Billy moaned in his mouth, “do it again” he commanded, Steve obliged, letting his hips roll and feeling the pleasure build in his dick as well. 

This was something Steve had never experienced, the feeling enhanced by the drug in his system, he bended down so that their chests were touching, still creating friction with his hips. Billy’s body was firm and strong, sweat was forming on their foreheads, ragged breaths and laboured panting pervaded the air around them, Steve wasn’t even worried about getting caught because it was so worth it.   
Billy’s mouth was now on his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses, humming every so often, whilst Steve kept grinding on him, “shit” he breathed out when Billy bit down on his collar bone, working his tongue on the sensible skin, “so pretty” he muttered between each lick, dedicated on leaving a mark, making Steve tilt his head back. He probably should have stopped him, but his body was not cooperating, his hips were moving on autopilot, grinding down on him, seeking pleasure, the movements of his hips had become erratic, since he was reaching his orgasm, “Fuck, Billy, I’m gonna come” he told the other boy who was sucking another hickey on the other side of his collar bone, “come for me pretty boy” he whispered seductively in his ear and as if on command, Steve released his orgasm and his body collapsed down on Billy.   
His head felt dizzy, he was trying to catch his breath, “wow” he exhaled, trying to regain some composure, the boy below him pushed him lightly to the side, taking his erection out of his pants and stroking it lazily, Steve kept staring at the movements of his hand, the way his muscles flexed and how he tensed when he climaxed, white drops leaking out of his dick and falling on his hand, Steve smashed their mouths together again, the kiss was mostly teeth and erratic breathing but he didn’t mind.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the afterglow. Steve was leaning on his shoulder, Billy breathing heavily by his side, they were chill until Billy started laughing uncontrollably, startling Steve, “what? Why are you laughing?” Steve asked, confused. After having regained somewhat of composure he pointed to Steve’s pants, a wet spot right where his zipper is, Steve groaned, “tell me again pretty boy, who’s creaming his pants now?” Billy mocked, then resumed laughing his ass off, Steve just shrugged, “yeah well. It was worth it.” Billy stopped laughing, “yeah, it was” he agreed, bringing their mouths together one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> short and simple but i hope you liked it! As for now this series is complete!  
> title from High for this by The weeknd (ahah i'm so clever lol)


End file.
